hell
by cherryblossom001
Summary: akatsuki was wiped out and was sent to hell konan playing in heaven while the others suffer from hinata and sakura's punishments!*WARNING LEMON! :


Summary: the akatsuki has been very bad when they all died they awoke to the second world for bad people………..HELL!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!

With the story!J:

"where are we sasori-no-danna" deidara said hugging his red haired partner

"aww…….look hinata they look so stupid are they gay?…………." a mysterious voice said

"what the hell im not gay!!!!!!!" deidara said getting up as fast as a bullet

"deidara! Stop fucking yelling you she male bitch asshole!" hidan said then he suddenly saw where he was..

"Ohh my fucking god!!! Who are you bitches!! And more importantly!!!!!……………….Is jashin-sama here?" hidan said tachi got up followed by kisame and the rest of akatsuki……as soon as they saw clearly they were met by a long pink haired girl wearing bandages over her breast and a short ninja shorts with her hair on a long ponytail* her hair ends at her knees*.the other one was a dark blue haired girl with long hair that stops at her back's middle there was a black bikini over her breats and she wore a ninja skirt…..

"hey!! How have you been doing hidan fucking sluts?" sakura said mocking him

"hell no but if you want I always have time to go with you on you're room…" hidan said seductively

"hell no you shitty bastard not even in you're fucking dreams asshole!" sakura said punching him on his special place…….

"now all the rest of you will come with us………" hinata said in a shy tone

"jashin sama won't meet you like this you guys aren't even wearing clothes….." sakura said thinking of a idea then akatsuki discovered they were naked….so that's why hinata was shy

"some people who is more comfor table with hinata come with her the others who are comfortable with me come…" sakura said walking to a room with a golden plate that said SAKURA and the door was decorated with words that said art is fucking awesome killing is the answer stay out danger Warning :entering this room may cause being killed loosing your mand hood or having your head chopped off in bloody red they read it as sakura's deivl tail spun around then they heard the door open

Welcome to my room this is where I kill and torture my slaves and since you guys chose me you are now officially my slaves!" sakura said smirking at them

And actually this is where I sleep the place where I kill is the connected room here " sakura said while opening a door as they saw a dark room lighted with torches and there he was madara uchiha…….*in my story madara isn't tobi tobi is just…………….well he's tobi…….*

"woah!! Madara uchiha he died too?!?!?!" kisame said examining his body a nice six packs with nice strong muscles

"ohh you must know him then madara is one of my slaves but he's been very good every time so I pet him or give him a nice treat sometimes" sakura said as she sat on his nice strong arms as she continued the tour

"well I will tell you the names of my slaves they're mostly all ice cubes but at the end after a few weeks they talk, so here they are sasuke uchiha your brother little brother itachi…and next is haku and zabuza, your leader pein konan is to heaven for god's sake away from all of you selfish ice cube bastards" sakura said trying to remember others

"let's see kisame your couz suigetsu a bitch Karin she's never going to heaven she deserves hell she's on the torcher room and juugo is on my garden etsu you can go there but beware….." sakura smirked as she went farther to find six rooms with their names on it they said deidara itachi tobi sasori kisame

"Well I'll see you guys……." sakura said as she wagged her devil tail

"see you later!" tobi said

The next day:

"all the akatsuki members come with me I will explain some things" sakura said as the akastuki members studied her she was wearing a red bikini top and short shorts with kunai's hanging on a chain belt

"jashin sama has told me your punishment every time you do something bad or if you get a reward since this is hell……" sakura said smirking then saw deidara looking at her ass*pervert!!!!0o0*

"deidara for having sexual fantasies especially about me" sakura said glaring a bit as she grabbed his hand and pulled him on her punishment room

"now deidara your unfortunate today it seems I won't go easy on you on torcher*warning : | lemons!!!!!!!!!*" sakura said pushing her lips on his

Deidara and sakura started moaning as sakura wrapped her hands around. Deidara started to un tie her bikini top as sakura started ripping his shirt down*probably going to sell it to the internet XD*then deidara went on top of her while dragging her to the closest bed around and then he started sucking on her left globe while sakura started to take his pants off the deidara used his normal mouth to kiss sakura as he used the* special ones to both of sakura's globes sakura moaned "deidara!" sakura moaned as deidara started taking her undergarment and her shorts off reavieling her feminine part then sakura put him into herself slamming herself down to him making deidara moan……..

Then after a few more hard slams from sakura they both came and sakura position herself down to deidara's you know and stated to lick it then deidara managed to moan out "sakura I never knew you were a slutty type" deidara moaned " im no slut deidara just doing my job" sakura said winking at him

Well it's my first lemon don't be mad first lemon k? im sorry if it's bad and eel free to copy the idea or anything k? well till next chap!! bye!!


End file.
